the legends of crystal quarts
by XxCrYsTaL-HeArT-bAbExX
Summary: its about  a gril whos name is called crystl who gos to earth nd excperiens freindship adventure and maybe even...LOVE...? R&R! my firsts story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi thisi my first stoy so pls read n revew and most importanly ENJOY!**

 _xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXxxXxxXxxxxX_

Hi everyon My name is Crystal quarts but my freinds just call me just Crystal for short and im a cyrstal Jem., i got white perfect white skin like sparking beutiful snow thats shining and long shining white air that shines in the light in every color like a crystals and it flow slong down my back like a one hundred little baby dimond rivers coming out of my head all at once which is shaped in a heart shape face. My eyes arelike cleare slivery jems and shines in every color just like my hair. But they chane color when im haveing feels. My jem changes too and my jem is a heart incrusted inn my chest where the heart is in people and its a see through with every color sparkilng like a dimaonds. Its normally clear but sometime it gets all cloudy like the sky on a cloud day and then that means somethings. happning and I have to go. Im w earing a dress today made of silk and its a pail pink dress with ribbon for the straps and they got rain bpws for the color of the ribbon but not bright color more like paste color. And my shoes re the same like ballet shoes. Im dressing like a vacation becuase I m on my way to a planet called earth for beach town because my mom said not to go there but I HATE HER So im going the anyway to make her be mad. Also I forgot that im wearing my teara on my head because im royal princess dauter of Yellow Dimon who is my mom but I wish she wsnt becase shes evil and im running away so thats why. All the other crustal jem begged me not to go go cos they love me to much and started cry but I said sorry and they said ok and stop. Anyway I see earth and its getting close and it getting close and im gonns get theres soon so I have a togo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hiiiii! it sme again welome back to the the legens of crustayl quart. this si chapta 2 r &R! srry bout last chapter chapte 1 osmeone said its gem not jem lol imbaresssing…. anywyay witout any futher a due heres they stry! O and do'nt forgret to FAVERITE!**

 _xxxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXXxxXXXXXXxxxXXx_

it wad a brigh and sunnny day on beach town whi chwas on earth that was until these sky got al dark ans stromy and the spaeship come down and land on beach ton beach. the dorropened and crystal quarts steped out the wind blowing in the wind. she walks abit away from the pod that sheh walked out of that wa her's and then she turned aroun and holds up a thing thats got a rounds brighter red buttan on it. "I never wtant to go home ever EVER AGIAN"!" she yell and press the button and the spaseship exsplode all over in a ball of fire that look likes a giant metaball that is on fir. "Thats he way the cookie crumbes" she sayd and lagh and wall away and the pood still burnsing behind her.

MEANWHILE…

"GANNET PERARL AMTHESYST LOOK" STEVEN UNIVRSE YEELED! "steven stop yelling why are you yell said" preal scorling. "BECuse something went boom on thebeACH." he asid. "aw that is so cool I hope im didnt miss it" that was amethesiyt. "NO THATS DANGER" yelled pear but gernat say" shut up paerl e are going togo chec kit out it migh tbe perdit!" that maked paearl be mad but she just turn her point nse up the the air but she dosnent say anything back to gernet. SO THEY HADS TO GO.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/M: hi its me crustal, here. thanjs fo rreadnig! but sme ofyous NOT VERRY NIECE ands yo shoud BEN ICER! HOW W OLD YYOU LIKE IT FF OU WASENT BEEN NICE TOO HUH? YEHTHAT WHATS I THOGHT. WHAT WOU;D UR MOTHE SAYT? anaway 4 thee SNICE NORMALS here chepter 3 the reserectin. ENJIY!**

 _XXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxX_

CH3 THE RESERECTIO

It wa the beach still weh nte thesese four people came and appeat and they waa been running ina hurry. on was bigtall black girl with black girl hair and she got two GEM on each of inside her hands. then shorter was shorter was chubby purple one with long white hairs like lion almost but not shine tha pretties as crystals is. little boy come after and hes fat to and his wearg tshit with astaron ti aand the tshhirt was showned some of hes bell and the was pink GEM theree. latst of all swas pear was a boney girl with ugy point node and look shes was been mad for some reaon. and im was my names crytslal btw. "who are you pepole" I askt and I putted m y hand son my hips sutsipition. "wE ARE CYRSTAL JEMS WELWAYS SEV TEHN DYA" STVEVEN SING BUT PEADL SESAY" shutut up stevn is not the time FOR SINGS!" 2hey donut tells stevens to shut! say ganet to plearl up" "yeah" saidt ametthestyst! !"anyway we is are names called garnet pear amthestythesiyt oh ns im stven univertes1" stteven univerised sayd/ "ok hi my names crytalst quarst and im a crutsyl gems to and im juts comeing here from my home word whchich siwere im from ands I the princest here" the lookes all shoocked and there eyed opens ide as sorcer. perlearl blushblues in hers checksand boww tome sayings 2wese are so soryy priness we didnent noun intil now ands miht I say jow pretsy you look and we aare now in you serving you" and the otters bows as well to me but SUDDENLY MALAKITE

"AHHH IT IS MALALITE SHES COME FORM THE OSHEAN TO SEEK A VEGENS! SOMEON YEEL" malact was a big giat green montser jem evil monstre fushin with too arms an dfor leg but the legs was arms. malakt is reserected" say granite clamy. "we must have eto gihft her now and so theys umn the gems wepon from these gems they got on them on there bodys. and crystals also took her gem which is looks likes a clare heart and shes summmoning her sweppons as well and it is a pear of AK57's that are cleat and biut shines like a rainbpw. and she shooted malache with likee a millien rainbows bullets of the rainbow clours show er of bulls like a storms. "AHHHH "malkite screamd n dsmcreamed and died but not reaaly died just came. apart like the to gems inside come aart and it aws jasper orange gem and a blue gems lapiz asuli." it lock likes omone nedds the beuty sleeps" sais crystal laghins. "crtsyal youv have saveded he day" said athemisyet! "no proboblem is said. well saince you are new here why dint you just dtay with us. sayd peral all bluahing still.. "garbet says "pearkl that is the best idea youd has alday2 and the lagh and I said ok. so I hve to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: hiiii its me crytaaaal! welcoem baclk 2 thnew chaper hope yo enojy and pls pls plssssssssssssss revew nd faveterite!1 I LUV MU FANS!**

 _XxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxxXXxxXxxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXXxxXxxXxxXX_

soooo now I wa sliving withe crytsral jgems in the staue beach houes wereethey ived together all of them in beahc town aand stben let me stay in rose quaertses's room who wash his mom kind of that qwas her riiim befreo she elike die I thibk, anywya it as reallys cool becuase anythung yoy wat to happend hapeen. so I was medtaiting in roe room that wa snow mine my rooon when I herd a nock at the doorr it bwas garnnet. "hi granet" I said "hi crysta2 garnee sait bback to me "what sups garet" im askt? "well um… crystasdl I wanet you to knoe something" saied garnet sand she was busherting a bit I seed. "ok fgarnet what is its is i tis somehthung wronh? "no no um just… nevemind soryy an thank for saveing day fro malikte that war very realay coll" and but then she runed awat here face was all red as like a tomotoe. wgat ws thaat about i thouth. i tryed too goobavk to being maditait but ten itwas screMING SUDDENLY FROM THE GOUSE

i was runnng in a hurr y and i ran an dran to get to weere the scresmig qwas sfrom and when i got the ritaws stebe nuniver was scareaming and it was JASPERS out of hre gem sh was genrated and ATACKET STEVBEM but the had hhim his sheild to prortecet him BUT STILL SCAREY

"STOP IT JASP"ER im yell and then japert see ,e anad eyes open wided lieks a sorcererd "PRINCEES CRYSAL QUARDS" SHE bowwing on the knnes "im am is in your serverise" and she then she take my hand an then the bends down lot to kiss in my hand "stn dpleae you can sand up jaspes" and jaspre said ok and she did stands. "o an dyou canlet go my hand now i say msileing with a shy smil. she im men japster just s blaush and let go sowly with big stornge hams.


End file.
